Fishing lures function to attract fish towards a hook upon which a fish may be caught. Available types of fishing lures differ in size, shape, material, colour, smell and buoyancy; and additional features of some fishing lures include mechanisms to produce noise or vibrations, or to release a liquid attractant.
When selecting a fishing lure for use, an angler may consider a number of variables, for example, the water environment in which a fishing lure is to be used, the type of fish which is sought to be caught, the type of fishing system within which the fishing lure will be used, and the ease of use of a fishing lure. In addition, a fisherman may take into account his own or other peoples perceptions of what is attractive to a fish. For example, an angler may consider a style of motion of a fishing lure whilst in the water, to be particularly attractive to one or more types of fish.
FIG. A shows an angler A01 using a prior art fishing system A02 in coastal water A03. Assembled to fishing rod A04 is a spinning reel A05, around which a fishing line A06 is wound. Fishing line A06 extends from spinning reel A05 along the length of fishing rod A04, along which are spaced a plurality of supporting hooks A07 upon which fishing line A06 rests. Fishing line A06 extends beyond fishing rod A04, and the free end A08 of fishing line A06 is secured to a bubble float A09. Bubble float A09 comprises two hemispheres A10, each having a connecting hook A11, that releasably connect to each other. Bubble float A09 is configured to be separated into the two hemispheres A10 so that water A12 can be placed inside one of the hemispheres A10. Thus, when the hemispheres A10 are connected together again, bubble float A09 contains water A12.
As shown in FIG. A, free end A08 of fishing line A06 is secured to a first connecting hook A11 of bubble float A09. Prior art fishing system A02 also comprises a swivel stop A13, which has two connecting hooks A14; a first of which is secured to the second connecting hook A11 of bubble float A09. Lead line A15 is secured to and extends from the second connecting hook A14 of swivel stop A13 to a prior art fishing lure A16. Swivel stop A13 functions to prevent lead line A15 from twisting. Prior art fishing lure A16 comprises a front portion A17, to which lead line A15 is connected at connection point A18, and a rear portion A19; each portion having a barbed hook A20 extending therefrom.
FIG. B shows an underwater view of prior art fishing system A02 in use in tidal water B01. The function of prior art fishing lure A16 is to attract fish, such as fish B02, B03 and B04, by resembling a fish upon which fish, such as fish B02, B03 and B04, feed in nature. Prior art fishing lure A16 is configured such that a fish, such as fish B03, will attempt to feed upon prior art fishing lure A16 and consequently will become caught on a barbed hook A20.
Angler A01 is using prior art fishing system A02 according to a known method, wherein angler A01 casts out prior art fishing lure A16 into water B01, and then reels in prior art fishing lure A16 by means of winding fishing line A06 upon spinning reel A05. Thus, angler A01 effectively drags prior art fishing lure A16 through tidal water B01, in order to fool fish B02, B03 and B04, which have a predatory nature, into thinking that prior art fishing lure A16 is a real, swimming fish upon which they may feed.
Bubble float A09 acts as a weight on the end of fishing line A06, to facilitate casting out of prior art fishing lure A16. However, bubble float A09 also acts a float, and it can be seen from FIG. B that bubble float A09 is floating upon the crest of wave B05. A disadvantage of this feature is that, due to the fixed length of lead line A15, as bubble float A09 rises and falls due to the motion of tidal water B01, the maximum depth of prior art fishing lure A16 below bubble float A09 correspondingly rises and falls. Thus, as shown in FIG. B, the action of wave B05 has resulted in prior art fishing lure A16 being pulled away from, and possibly out of visible range of, fish B02, B03 and B04. According to the speed and the action of wave B05, this may occur rapidly, and as a result, prior art fishing lure A16 may move in an unnatural style which will discourage fish B02, B03 and B04 from attempting to feed upon prior art fishing lure A16.
A further disadvantage arising from the configuration of prior art fishing system A02, is that the action of angler A01 reeling in fishing line A06 effectively exerts a pulling force on bubble float A09 and not directly upon prior art fishing lure A16. Thus, the degree of control angler A01 can exert over prior art fishing lure A16, is reduced by the termination of fishing line A06 at the first connecting hook A11 of bubble float A09. During use of prior art fishing system A02, lead line A15 is able to become slack, and consequently, prior art fishing lure A16 is free to move in any direction according to the motion of tidal water B01. Thus, prior art fishing lure A16 may have periods of erratic movement, which may discourage fish B02, B03 and B04 from attempting to feed upon prior art fishing lure A16.
Periods of unnatural erratic movement of prior art fishing lure A16 may also result from a feature of prior art fishing system A02, wherein lead line A15 is connected to prior art fishing lure A16 at a single connection point A18 on the front portion A17. Thus, even in circumstances under which lead line A15 is in the fully taut position (as shown in FIG. A), forces acting on prior art fishing lure A16 may influence it to move randomly in any direction about connection point A18.
As shown in FIG. B, within tidal water B01 are pieces of seaweed, floating naturally at a higher level than B02, B03 and B04, and seaweed B06 has become caught upon a barbed hook A20 of prior art fishing lure A16. The presence of caught seaweed B06 may have an adverse effect on the motion of prior art fishing lure A16 as it is dragged through tidal water B01, and may alert fish B02, B03 and B04 to the fact that prior art fishing lure A16 is not a real fish. In addition, prior art fishing lure A16 or bubble float A09 may become entangled with seaweed, or flotsam and jetsam, to the extent that angler A01,is forced to sever fishing line A06, in order to release it from bubble float A09. This action results in the loss of bubble float A09, swivel stop A13, lead line A15, prior art fishing lure A16, and a length of fishing line A06; causing expense and inconvenience to angler A01.